This proposal concerns the continuing investigation of the clinical, psychophysical, and psychological factors that affect pain due to electric shock: a) Clinical factors - continue the investigation of the effect of electrical accupuncture on the sensory an psychic evaluation of pain produced by electric shock continue the investigation of the effectiveness of relaxation and biofeedback on the incidence and intensity of migraine headaches and experimental pain stimulation. b) Psychophysical factors - assess several language scales to measure the evaluative and affective components of the pain experience attempt to develop a set of criteria for evaluating an individual's pain perception profile. c) Psychological factors - continue the investigation of control and predicatability on the perception of the intensity of electrical stimulation and evaluate the role of distraction in the process.